New Solider
by SindragonV2
Summary: The Guys go back to Valhalla to face each other once again. Doing what they do best lol. While due to the death of wink Church wink .Caboose mange to contact the real command .To get them to send a new person ,to help them fight the Reds. Unknowing sending a rival person, to once person on the Blue team.
1. Chapter 1

**New Solider**

I don't own Red vs Blue, which is own by the cool guys at Roster teeth.

Also I don't own Halo which own by 343/Bungie.

As well as Nala ,who is own by Disney

I do own the Oc people

Set after Season 9 in the world of Red vs Blue.

**Story background**

The Guys go back to Valhalla to face each other once again. Doing what they do best lol. While due to the death of wink Church wink .Caboose mange to contact the real command .To get them to send a new person ,to help them fight the Reds.

Unknowing sending a rival person, to once person on the Blue team.

**Teams at the moment**

**Red :** Sarge, Grif, Simmons and Lopez.

**Blue**: Tucker, Caboose and Agent Washington.

**New Blue member**

**Name **: General Ox. (Short for Oxford)

**Real Name **: Stuart David.

**Age **: 29.

**Group **: Part of the Commonwealth project ( Basic copy of the Project freelancer.)

**History **: Secret will be unlock through the story.

**Height** : 6 ft 2.

**Main weapons **: Spartan Lazar, katana sword and Battle Rifle.

**Alien weapons** : Gravity Hammer and Needler.

**Spartan Armour**: Black as the main colour, with red going though it. (Recon Armour) With a Lion head logo,with the English flag under it. As it appear on both of his arms. While the katana sword was on his back.

**Armour special ability**: Armour Lock and Sprint.

**AI** : Nala (Adult Nala from Lion king) She is a very smart A.I like Delta,but she was also a very strong A.I as well. She can Ox strategic advice,as well increasing his power and speed by 50% .

**Chapter 1 New Blue**

It had been 2 weeks from the final battle with the Meta. The Red and Blues had finally got back to their war. If War is sitting down and doing nothing. Then yeah they were, at war with each other.

At the Red base Sarge was yelling at the top of his lugs, barking his orders. Mostly at Grif while Simmons and Lopez ,just sat on the sofa in their living room area. Of the base,after Sarge had rebuilt Lopez. Who was still speaking Spanish,much to Reds annoyance.

" Grif how many times,do I have to tell you. About looking after your weapons and our weapons." Sarge said shouting at the lazy Orange solider.

Grif sighed rolling his eyes in his helmet, as he was biting his tongue. At the so called leader, which he wanted to punch his lights out.

" What the point ,who are we going to use them agents. Since the Blues don't exist any more, so there is no army to fight." Grif said lazy to Sarge.

" That isn't the point meat shield ,there is still those dirty Blues. They will use any dirty tactics, to defeat us. " Sarge said arguing his point, to the lazy fighter.

Grif sighed knowing it was going to be a long day. An their was no point arguing,with him. Since it would be easer on his body and mind.

**Blue base**

Tucker and Washington both look at the most dumbest, solider to walk the earth. Sighing deeply, wondering what he had done this time.

" What have you done, this time Caboose" Tucker asked the Blue solider.

" Well a man called me and ask me if, we need a new member and I said yes. Since we need some one to replace Church." Caboose said happy but was sad now. Because about losing his best friend.

"Wait a new solider ,Caboose did the man tell you. Who this person was?" Washington asked slowly, to the dumb solider.

" Yes , he asked if we like person like Tex. " Caboose said to them.

Both Tucker and Washington ,both look at each other. This was not going, to be good for them. As Caboose looked on,not knowing what problems. He may of cause,to them.

**Inside a pelican heading towards Valhalla**

A Black and Red solider sat on a seat, with a hologram of a Lioness chatting to the Spartan .

" Are you sure, this a good idea Stu." asked the A.I.

" Im sure it be fine ,it just a bunch or reds. Training to us ,what the worst that could happen. " The Spartan said to the A.I.

End of chapter 1

Review and rate no flamers.

This is my first red vs blue halo story bee kind please.


	2. Touch Down

**New Solider**

I don't own Red vs Blue, which is own by the cool guys at Roster teeth.

Also I don't own Halo which own by 343/Bungie.

As well as Nala ,who is own by Disney

I do own the Oc people

Set after Season 9 in the world of Red vs Blue.

**Story background**

The Guys go back to Valhalla to face each other once again. Doing what they do best lol. While due to the death of wink Church wink .Caboose mange to contact the real command .To get them to send a new person ,to help them fight the Reds.

Unknowing sending a rival person, to once person on the Blue team.

**Teams at the moment**

**Red **Sarge, Grif, Simmons and Lopez.

**Blue**: Tucker, Caboose and Agent Washington.

**New Blue member**

**Name**: General Ox. (Short for Oxford)

**Real Name**: Stuart David.

**Age**: 29.

**Group:** Part of the Commonwealth project ( Basic copy of the Project freelancer.)

**History**: Secret will be unlock through the story.

**Height**: 6 ft 2.

**Main weapons**: Spartan Lazar, katana sword and Battle Rifle.

**Alien weapons**: Gravity Hammer and Needler.

**Spartan Armour**: Black as the main colour, with red going though it. (Recon Armour) With a Lion head logo,with the English flag under it. As it appear on both of his arms. While the katana sword was on his back.

**Armour special ability**: Armour Lock and Sprint.

**AI**: Nala (Adult Nala from Lion king) She is a very smart A.I like Delta,but she was also a very strong A.I as well. She can Ox strategic advice,as well increasing his power and speed by 50% .

**Chapter 2 Touch Down**

**Inside the Pelican heading towards Valhalla**

Ox was resting in his seat, as he was listening to the Pilot . Say to him,that they would be in Vallhalla in 5 minutes time. So he decide to check up on his supplies,knowing from past history. These teams,were not the best at keeping supplies . Ox Spartan Lazar, was fully loaded with 50 extra rounds for the gun.

While his Battle Riffle was also fully loaded,with a extra 60 rounds. As well Ox had 2 set of frag and sticky grenades . Nala had also conformed that all of the amour, was 100% working fine. He also had a few mac meals,as well.

" Nala did you pick up anything on the ,hi spike of AI activity from 4 days go. At Avalanche ,were the old Freelancer base used to be.." Ox asked his AI,as well as close friend.

" Not much,It seem to die off at 23:22. An has not come back,but it did match those half fragments AI's." Nala said softly at first,before getting angrier as she finished her report.

Ox had learn that the AI's looked after each other. They treated each other, like family and hated when their kind got hurt. When the Commonwealth AI'S had found out what,the rival group Project Freelancer had done to a certain AI. It had set Ox and his friends AI's ballistic,at what they had done to one of their kind.

" Im sorry Nal, I made a promise to you. That we would bring ,those people to justice. I know how much it hurt,you to find out. What had happen to that,AI." Ox said to his AI.

The Lioness hologram smiled,at the Spartan as she sat down looking at him.

" Thank you my friend,as I will help you bring the people to justice too. As well the ones who have hurt you and your friends." Nala said softly to him,before going back into Ox helmet.

" General Ox you will be ,landing at Blue base in 30 seconds." Reported the Pilot to the Spartan.

Ox gave him a nod,before heading to the back door,to be ready.

**Valhalla Red base**

Simmons and Lopez were rebuilding the gullet Warthog. Well Lopez was,Simmons was pretending he was,as he chatted to the Spanish speaking Robot. While Lopez was just insulting the kiss ass,who thought he was praising him on his ideas.

They were rebuilding it after ,Sarge last attempt at ending Grif life. Operation Grif splat and let say it went as well as,Sarge other plans to kill Grif. They then heard a loud sound,as they looked up to see the Pelican going to Blue base. As Simmons looked at the Robot in shock,at what had just happen.

" We need to tell Sarge,at once." Simmons said,as he started to walk into the base. To tell Sarge,as Lopez sighed happily to be rid of the idiot.

**Blue base,as Ox had just exit the Pelican**

Ox was looking at his new home,while he was looking for this Blue team. As he then heard a scream of cheer,seeing a Blue Spartan running to him.

" Yeah my new friend is here, we can now play all the games I had plan." Said the Blue solider,aka Caboose.

Taking Ox by surprised and fright ,at how childless he was being to him. Was this guy drunk or on drugs.

As he then heard another voice call out, to the Blue Spartan to tell him to stop. Only for him to stop talking seeing Ox. As Ox heard Nala snaring in her head,saying it was one of them?. Confused Ox turned around to see the other Spartan,only to glare angrily at him. As he pulled out his Spartan Lazar,at the other Blue.

" Washington." Ox Shouted angrily.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Review and rate ^.^**

**No Flamers.**


	3. I don't like you

**New Solider**

I don't own Red vs Blue, which is own by the cool guys at Roster teeth.

Also I don't own Halo which own by 343/Bungie.

As well as Nala ,who is own by Disney

I do own the Oc people

Set after Season 9 in the world of Red vs Blue.

**Story background**

The Guys go back to Valhalla to face each other once again. Doing what they do best lol. While due to the death of wink Church mange to contact the real command .To get them to send a new person ,to help them fight the Reds.

Unknowing sending a rival person, to once person on the Blue team.

**Chapter 3 I don't like you**

Washington also pulled out his battle riffle,as he aimed it at Ox. As Caboose and Tucker who had just came over to see what was going on. Looking on with confused looks,well Tucker was. Caboose was being Caboose,as they watched the ex freelancer and new the Blue stand off with each other.

" What are you doing here Ox?.You have no business being here." Washington said angrily ,as he kept his gun pointing at Ox.

" I could say the same for you Wash. Since how your group broke, so many rules of the uac." Ox said snaring,as he kept his gun charged. Ready to fire,at Washington.

" I left them after ,the director betrayed me. Like I found out,he did to my friends." Washington replied in a dark tone to Ox,he hated that guy so much.

An that group he was apart of. They had cased his friends ,so many problems on their missions. That had severe punishments for his friends,an him. Sure later on Washington had found out the director lies, that he had said to them. Maybe he should off token CT warning,more seriously then he did. Then maybe,his friends would still be alive.

"It that true Washington,it good to see you grew some balls. Or got them back after getting them out Carolina purse." Said Nala in her robotic voice,as she appeared in her hologram form.

Washington just glared at the AI,not saying anything to her. While the other 2 Blues were taken by surprised seeing a new AI. It wasn't that seeing a new AI,it was that she was an animal AI. Not a Human AI,it was a strange site indeed for the 2 normal Blues.

" A kitty friend." Caboose said happily,as he came running over to Ox .Taking both Washington and Ox by surprised,as they lowered their guns. Not to shot the Blue soldier for the main reason,not wanting to pay money to his family if they killed him.

As Caboose stared to look right at,Nala who look at him. Wondering what was wrong with this Blue,as so did Ox. While Tucker and Washington sighed,at Caboose dumbness.

" Sorry Blue soldier,im not a kitty. Im a Lioness AI,called Nala." Nala said to Caboose filling uncomfortable with him,being so close to her.

"Ok im Caboose,what a Lioness?."Caboose asked her,still not moving from his spot by her.

Both Nala and Sin took a back step, away from the strange Blue. Luckily for Ox and Nala they heard the cyan colour soldier call out to him.

" Hey Caboose,did you finish working on Sheila tank. If we find her again, we need to have a home for her." Tucker said to his team-mate.

" Oh my gosh,your right Tucker. I need to finish it an I haven't done her motor oil muffins,that she loves." Caboose said in a shock tone,forgetting what he was doing.

As he quickly,ran as fast as he could. While randomly saying stuff about tanks,muffins and Lopez,will not take his girl again. As he ran away from the group,leaving two confused freelancers. An a disturbed cyan soldier behind him,at what he had just said.

"Okkkay,by the way you ,were did you get that energy sword from. Only Elites had that,or Spartans who had stolen it from them." Ox asked Tucker.

"Um let say, I got it from somewhere .But let say after,that something happen to me. That no guy would what,to happen to them,trust me. An the name is Tucker,lady charmer extraordinaire ." Tucker said to Ox,as he boasted his so called excellent woman skills.

Nala snorted at that,as she was talking to Ox in his head. As she then spotted, Washington walking over to the caves.

" Were you going." Ox asked him,pulling his gun up.

" A walk,is that ok." Washington,said snapping back.

As he kept on his walk,as the AI and the commonwealth freelancer. Watched him like a Lion/Lioness,until Washington disappeared into the cave.

**End of chapter 3**

Sorry the other chapters will be longer. I just want to a long introduction,while seeing what going on is season any idea for my story.

Review and Rate ^.^

No flamers


End file.
